


Officially missing you

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, Suggestive Themes, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: “I was officially missing you mr spice”Vic’s face softened as she sent him a flirty look her tone laced with suggestiveness“You’d like me to start calling you Mrs spice Mrs Ripley?”He asked her playfully“I’d really appreciate that Mr Ripley”Vic smirks over at him





	Officially missing you

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to officially missing you by tamia and had to name this story after it anyways hope y’all enjoy and I’ll definitely keep writing more for vicley

“My husband left making me one really sad woman ”Vic teases playfully giving him a cute little fake pouty face 

“Just went to the restroom I’m here now”Lucas reassured her getting even toward her

Vic snuggled up in opposition to him her body slowly resting in opposition to him as they each laid upon the mattress 

“You understand I’m all yours”Lucas tells his spouse 

“No matter if we're at work or anything whenever you aren’t with me I’m always thinking about you and worried about you ”She stated to him 

“I guess you could say that you were officially missing me”Lucas replied to his much beloved wife 

“I was officially missing you mr spice”Vic’s face softened as she sent him a flirty look her tone laced with suggestiveness 

“You’d like me to start calling you Mrs spice Mrs Ripley?”He asked her playfully 

“I’d really appreciate that Mr Ripley”Vic smirks over at him

“I really like you”Lucas says to her 

“I like you too”Vic replies 

“Otherwise we wouldn’t be where we are now I’m glad you like me”Lucas grins at her

“You are very likable and very hot I might add”Vic muttered back to him

Lucas definitely wanted to kiss her right at that very moment but he eventually hesitated freezing up

Vic had notice how close his face was to hers their lips were nearly a centimeter aside earlier than he pulled away 

“Well if you won't do it, I can and I most certainly will.”Vic says as her eyes locked on his

Next thing he knew her lips plopped softly against his own they wrestled for dominance as their kissing fest became even more passionate and tender 

Vic ran a hand through Lucas’s hair it wasn’t longer before her hand made it’s own way to the small of his back caressing it almost


End file.
